Not the End
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Though the note has been sent out, Magda still need to confirm with Blackglove in person. Objective Go to the slum and win the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +110 600 Diamond +50 Pigeon Blood Triangle x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from the Blackgloves titled "To Bet or Not" that reads: :Kitten, are you angry at me? Stop here and don't read anymore if you hate me. But I bet you won't stop. Look, I won again - Bad girl, you didn't stop. You are reading my letter line by line in a mood that no one can be sure what it is. Thank you very much this time. I think you understand what I mean by saying not to believe everything a man said. But don't be sad... Don't despair... Because this is life. Everyone's just trying to survive. Let's talk about something easy. Remember that betting? Yes, I mean - whether I'm attracted to you. Do you dare to make a bet, kitten? - Blackglove *In this beauty contest the Civilian Woman's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Pure ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ ***Noble ★☆☆☆☆ ***Gorgeous ★☆☆☆☆ ***Delicate ★☆☆☆☆ ***Mature ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lovely ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Warm ★★★☆☆ ***Cool ★★★☆☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: ...Index finger down an inch, and straighten your back! Magda: ...Like... like this? Eliza: Draw in your abdomen! Magda: Mom... Isn't the corset a little too tight, sitting is so uncomfortable... Eliza: ...That's why I just told you to stop eating so much! Magda: But it was just a spoonful... Surely it wouldn't... Eliza: A lady should hold herself to strict standards. Even if... Hold on! Only an extra spoonful?! Magda: Yes... Eliza: With only an extra spoonful, you say it's uncomfortably tight? That corset is tied to the proper waist size of a lady! Magda, have you gained weight? Magda: What! I... Eliza: To a Lady, any lump of fat is a sin! It shouldn't exist! Looks like we will need to deal with this immediately! You, bring a measuring tape to size up the Miss! Maid: Yes, Madam! Magda: But the carriage is waiting, I have to go... Eliza: Recording your body measurements daily is one of the first lessons that a lady learns. Don't find excuses! Maid: Madam, I've brought the measuring tape! Eliza: Help the Miss remove her dress. From now on, you are to take measurements of the Miss's waist and shoulders daily before her meals... Understood? Maid: Yes! Understood! Shall I also record the amount of food, kinds of food and how many times she eats each day? Eliza: Very good. Well thought of. Maid: Hehe, thank you, Madam. Magda: ... Story Chat 2 Magda: Ow... my hand hurts almost as much as my back! Mom is getting stricter. But this corset is really tight... It was obviously not so uncomfortable last time... Civilian Woman: That's because you've gained weight, Heiress! Magda: ... Civilian Woman: Hahahahaha, you must have had too much dessert at the banquet. Your waist is thicker! Magda: My waist is thicker?? : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Ahh, as I look more closely, it's not just your waist but your arms, shoulders and face have all gotten rounder. Is your dress bursting at the seams? : Magda: Liar... : Civilian Woman: Hah, looks like you're having trouble even breathing. Go home and come out when you've lost weight! : Magda: (Hmph... The nerve!) (I haven't gotten fat! It's just the corset... It's gotten even tighter! That's it!) (But since I've lost to her... I'm still going to try again!) : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: No... no way! You've obviously gained weight and you still... you still beat me! Is matching clothes all you nobles ever think about?! Magda: (She's actually pretty spot on with that remark...) Civilian Woman: Hmph! I was right. Apart from matching clothes, you just laze away all day. That's why you gain weight so easily. Hahaha! No wonder all the old noblemen who come to the slum are so pot-bellied. Magda: Hmph... Civilian Woman: Alright, alright. I know you're here for Blackglovess. He'll be out soon. Tsch, ... are nobles so bored that they frequent the slum for pleasure... Magda: Sorry... pardon? Civilian Woman: Well... I said, did you hear about that recent popular rumor? Magda: Do you mean... the one about people who are disappearing? Civilian Woman: No no no, not that one. It's true that many people disappear from here, but it's also true that some take the opportunity to escape. Magda: Some take the opportunity to escape?? Civilian Woman: Yeah... A girl over at the Red-light district went missing. You must not have heard about that, right? Magda: How would I know about something like that... Civilian Woman: Rumor has it that she ran off with a rich duke, but the duke couldn't handle the hardship and returned. Magda: ... Civilian Woman: I guess you want to know about her whereabouts, don't you? Well... Nobody's seen her since then. Some say she couldn't bear it anymore and committed suicide. Others say that they've seen her in the Red-light district of a neighboring country... So she thought she could escape to a better life, hah. Actually she just jumped out of one tragedy to another. Magda: ... Civilian Woman: You nobles can resume a new life whenever you want. But as for civilians... Things are different. Look, between you and Blackglovess, a romantic relationship can never be developed! You'd better stay away from him! Blackgloves: So what? Civilian Woman: Black... Blackglovess, when did you get here... Blackgloves: Repeat what you just said. Civilian Woman: I... I... I Blackgloves: Never in my life have I thought I needed someone else to tell me how to do things. Hm? Civilian Woman: I... I... It was all for your sake! You've heard about the affair regarding the girl from the Red-light district and the duke! You don't want that... Blackgloves: I love betting. Civilian Woman: Huh? Blackgloves: So what's wrong with betting on a bright future? Civilian Woman: You... You... You're both crazy! Blackgloves: Thank you for your compliment. Take care! Magda: ... Blackgloves: What's wrong, kitten? Magda: What... What did you mean by that? Blackgloves: Thanks to your efforts, we find ourselves spied on less. By the way, I haven't yet properly thanked you. Or perhaps, I won't mind if you take that words of mine as an official gratitude. Magda: Don't mind?... Hey wait! You said you're spied on less, by whom? Blackgloves: You can guess it. It's exactly what you're thinking. Those people who were not gamblers but pretended to be have stopped spying on us and vanished... Ah... Having them gone is like a breath of fresh air. Magda: So I've kept my promise?! Then what about the thing you promised me? Blackgloves: Don't worry, kitten. Before you came here, that... Ah, I forgot his name. Anyway, they already escorted them away. I would imagine that the caravan has already passed through the Finsel forest by now. Magda: (...I didn't expect he would be so strong to his word) That's excellent. At least now I can breathe a sigh of relief. Thank you, Mr. Blackglovess. Blackgloves: ...That's excellent? You certainly are an Heiress. Magda: Huh? Blackgloves: When a beast withdraws its claws, it can be a sign that it is thinking of having a relax, or a sign that it's preparing for the next attack. Who knows? Miss Ellenstein. Unless you find a better solution than killing the beast, then nobody is safe forever. Magda: (He has a point...) Blackgloves: When you stepped in just now, did you notice anything different? Magda: It seems like the entrance is piled up with lots of wood, bricks and... spikes? Blackgloves: Special times call for special protection measures. I just hope the day will not come when we have to use them. Magda: ... Blackgloves: The thought of future reminds me of cherishing the moment of having glasses of wine with you. Let's have a drink. How about the Young Girl's Kiss, kitten? Story Chat 3 Magda: ...That's it, Patron. Talking Box: So the nobles did it? Those folks... are really full of surprises. Eliza: Master, to tell you the truth, I'm also quite surprised. They are a daring bunch... Magda: Mom, whom are you referring to...? Talking Box: Actually, until yesterday Mrs. Eliza has mentioned that is concerned what ought to be done if Magda gets frightened by the drunkards and low-life there. But as a matter of fact, her concerns were entirely unnecessary. You have surpassed my expectations, Magda. Magda: ... Talking Box: What's wrong? Magda: Blackglovess said this was only the beginning. The masters behind the scenes will return... I feel like I haven't done enough... Talking Box: Miss Magda, you need not worry so. As long as the Ellenstein family maintains its current momentum, you may have the opportunity to do things that even I could not imagine... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript